1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data input device and a data input system for inputting position data of a destination, a way point, etc. to a navigation device, and a target printed matter for the data input device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a method of inputting data to a navigation device, position data (a telephone number, a map code (registered trademark), etc.) formed by numbers indicating a destination, a way point, etc. is stored in the memory of a mobile telephone, and transferred and set when the mobile phone is connected to the navigation device (for example, the patent document 1).
A method of expressing numeric and alphabetic characters can be a method using a 2-dimensional code (QR code, PDF417, etc.).
However, there have been the problems with the 2-dimensional codes that a space is required to display them on, the codes are obstacles in the sense of design, etc.
Then, as a technique for solving these problems, there is steganography for hiding additional data in image data, audio data, etc. One technique of the steganography of to hide a code in an image using the difference between the average densities of adjacent blocks. The image in which the code is hidden by the code hiding technique is output to paper, a display device, etc., input to the input device of a camera and the like, and is used in performing a decoding process. In the decoding process, coded data is decoded into the original data on the basis of the difference in average densities between adjacent blocks of the input image (for example, the patent document 2)    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2002-22473]    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2004-349879]
However, the position data described in a guide book and the like for input to the conventional navigation device is simply a sequence of numerics having no meanings at all, and possibly causes the problems that input errors can be made when position data such as a destination, a way point, etc. is transferred, and a user feels poor operability.